Inferno City
by DanielWalker
Summary: When the dex holders go for a hike they stumble across an unknown city. This city has more than one surprise for them.
1. Inferno City

**This story has a bit of blood and gore when the story gets further in. It's probably just going to be T rated, but I'm making it M because I don't trust myself. It will take a little bit of stuff from Resident Evil but it is not a crossover.**

**Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Fail Woods. **

Chapter 1: Inferno City

It was a bright and sunny day when all the dex holders had come to Pallet town. Blue had called everyone there for an emergency meeting. After everyone had arrived she told everyone the reason for this meeting.

"We're going on an adventure," Blue told them. "We are going to go hiking through the fail woods, near the Tohjo falls, where no one has been man enough to go before." This brought all kinds of reactions.

"Yeah, an adventure with 5 hot chicks."

"Pesky girl."

"But my clothes will get dirty."

"Will there be enough food."

"We will get to discover all new things."

"Great, an adventure with these two fighting all the time."

"Alright quiet down," Blue told everyone. "Now I have packed everyone two sets of clothes and food for a week."

"TWO SETS OF CLOTHES," Ruby screamed.

"FOOD FOR A WEEK," Dia yelled.

"All right people order," Blue calmly told them. "We leave in about, oh, right now."

"I'm actually excited about this," said Red. "What about you, Yellow."

"Y-y-yeah, I-I guess so," Yellow replied with massive stuttering.

"I had a feeling I should have slept a bit more," Gold said.

"I bet we'll find a new material to make clothes with," Ruby said.

"This is gonna be fun," Pearl said.

"Yep," Dia said in response. With all of the talking out of their system, Blue shut them up and started towards the road.

*LATER TEH SAME DAE*

"Stop talking like a cat Daniel," the executive producer said.

"Oh, I wish we could stop," Emerald said.

"Quit your whining we just got into the woods you small man," Green scolded.

"WHAT," Emerald said.

"Emerald, pass the cookies, I'm hungry," Dia said.

"What a surprise," Emerald mumbled reaching into his bag.

"Hey guys, who wants to race to that clearing," Red asked the group.

"I do," Gold replied running to the clearing.

"Count me in," Sapphire said close on his heels.

"Hey that's cheating," Red said and took off after them.

"Someone has to put a leash on them," Silver said.

"I agree," Ruby said. They all watched as Sapphire pushed Gold aside and won.

"I won," Sapphire said.

"Only because you- Wow," Gold interrupted himself.

"What the," Sapphire said.

"I'm fairly sure that's not on a map," Red said after he arrived. The rest of the group ran to them. They were at an edge of a cliff and below it was;

"A city," Yellow said.

"I don't think it's been documented yet," Crystal said.

"That's what I thought," Gold said.

"Does anyone know where this came from," Green said.

"Obviously, someone built," Blue said.

"Then why haven't we heard about it before," Platina asked her seniors.

"Let's go see it," Sapphire said, already climbing down the cliff edge.

"Sapphire, wait, we don't know if it's even safe to go into it," Crystal said as she stretched to reach a long foothold.

"I knew we'd discover something," Gold said.

"Actually I said that, Gold," Crystal said.

"I agree with Sapphire," Red said also stepping over the edge.

"What the hell," Pearl said also stepping into the unknown. One by one they all climbed down. Eventually they all reached the bottom and decided to stop for a minute.

"That was easy," Sapphire said.

"That's…easy…for…you…to say," Ruby said in between pants. All the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, towards the city," Dia said, in an over exaggerated point at the city.

"Yeah, you see guys I knew this was a good idea," Blue said to them all.

"Keep your pants on pesky girl, we haven't got there yet," Green said to her. He led the way through the thick bushes towards the city.

"Hey guy's does any think there's something wrong with that crow," Emerald said pointing at a crow sitting on a branch.

"Its eyes are bloodshot, so what," Silver said.

"But there's blood all around its beak and throat," Gold stated.

"Guys you're being paranoid," Pearl said and walked back on course. The others all glanced at it one more time and followed Pearl. When they eventually led their way to the walls of the city they saw a sign.

"Welcome all travellers'," Crystal read to them all.

"Thank you for having us," Gold said winking at the board. He led the rest into the city. They soon noticed no one was around.

"Guy's no one's here," Ruby said.

"That's because we just walked in here," Red stated.

"Hey guys I figured out where we are," Green said.

"Where," Everyone asked at nearly the same time.

"Inferno City," Green said.

**Oooh, Inferno City. The place where your dreams come alive. But only if your dream is a- **

**Ex Prod: Ssh, don't give it away.**

**I'm sorry, but the audience is smart and have probably worked it out by now (that earns me a review). Anyway, Read and Review and you get to live. o.O**

**P.S. Points to whoever can guess how many people survive. Bonus points if you guess who survives. **


	2. The Other Ones

**And now the continuation. I am so looking forward to killing EVERYONE. I SENZE DANGER.**

Chapter 2:

"Inferno city," Green said.

"Weird name for a city," Crystal said.

"It sounds as if it's hell," Platina stated. As our heroes stumbled further into the city they realised that no one was around. It was eerily quiet.

"Maybe there's an event going on," Pearl queried.

"And left every light on, I don't think so Pearl," Sapphire quickly shot down the theory.

"Maybe we should just leave," Blue said.

"I am Hungry," Dia said

"I am tired," Gold said

"I am dirty," Ruby said

"I am sick," Emerald said

"Fine, we won't go back," Blue said. And they continued in silence. No one knew what was going on or why it was quiet but they wanted to find out.

"Hey I think I can see somebody," Silver said. Everyone snapped out of their quietness.

"Yes," Yellow said.

"Quick lets go," Red said. With that they took off to the three people they could see in the distance.

"Hey what's going on here?" Green asked when they got there.

"What do you think you're doing in this place," One of the unknown boys said. He had deep blue eyes and coffee coloured hair.

"We came in here by accident," Platina said.

"Let it go Cobalt," The girl said. She had long blonde hair and amber eyes, right in between Yellow's and Gold's colours.

"But, Amber, you know, the stuff that's been going on, they should get out of here," The other boy said. He had slick black hair and metallic grey eyes.

"Well it's too late now Iron, the lockdown happens in ten minutes," Amber said.

"Wait, what, lockdown," Crystal pressed on them.

"There's a lockdown on this city happening in ten minutes. Anyone in the city will be stuck in here," Cobalt said.

"Well, how do we get out?" Emerald asked.

"Unless you can run over 2 miles in under ten minutes you're going to be stuck in here with us," Amber said.

"Good luck to you," Iron said.

"Why is there a lockdown happening anyway," Ruby asked

"We aren't telling you," Cobalt said.

"Why are you still in here then," Dia asked.

"We aren't telling you," Cobalt said again.

"Well if you won't tell us we'll find out ourselves," Red confidently stated. "Come on guys," he said with the others following his lead.

"Lolz, You Fail," Iron yelled at them.

"Alright then let's go and find out what happened in this place," Green said.

"Where should we go first," Crystal asked.

"Psst, go to the weapon's factory," the executive producer said.

"How about we go to the hospital, it's just down this road," Crystal said.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed,"

"Damn it, now I have to write a new script," the executive producer said.

"Hey Pearl, I can haz cheezburger, right," Dia asked him.

"Not now," Pearl answered.

"I can't believe this," Ruby screamed. "It's 11 o'clock at night and I am still wearing the same clothes."

"Bummer," Gold said.

"Guys can we focus," Green said.

"What do we need to go to the hospital for," Emerald asked.

"Because we need something to do," Crystal told him.

"Well we're here now," Silver stated.

"Great let's go in now," Red told them all.

"All right let's spread out, how many floors does this place have," Green said.

"It has four floors," Yellow told the group as she was standing the closest to the building plans.

"Great, Kanto dex holders take this floor, Johto takes the second floor, Hoenn the third floor and Sinnoh can take the top floor," Blue said as she dragged Green with her to search.

"Alright let's go," Sapphire shouted a bit too enthusiastically. Everyone spread out to their separate floors. Most of them noticed the foul stench that hung in the air. No one thought of it as anything bad. That was an extremely bad thing to do.

**Well what could that stench be. And why did everyone ignore the Executive producer. Simple, because his an ass.**

**Ex Prod; hey, you can't say that, you're fired**

**You can't fire me; I'm the writer of this story, Lolz, You Fail. Read and Review, You faithful readers and Reviewers. **


	3. The First Bite

**Yay, an update. I look forward to explaining this to you people. Also we get some sadness. Anyway The Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the city in which this is set in.**

Chapter 3: The First Bite

"There's nobody here," Green said.

"We've checked one room, Green," Blue said.

"Hey guys, why don't you stop bickering and look harder," Red told them.

"Alright then we'll split up, Green with me," Blue replied as she grabbed Green's hand and ran off again.

"That leaves me and you, Yellow," Red told her.

"Well then let's start looking," Yellow responded.

*ON THE THIRD LEVEL*

"Ruby, hurry up," Sapphire said to him.

"No, I need to look at everything or we'll miss something," Ruby told her.

"We'll never find anything like this," Sapphire said.

"We need to look properly though," Ruby said.

"Look faster," Sapphire said.

"Guy's shut up," Emerald said.

"We need to look," Sapphire said.

"Everywhere," Ruby said.

"You're not going to find the answer in a file cabinet," Sapphire replied.

*ON THE FOURTH LEVEL*

"Dia, Pearl, search for me," Platina ordered them

"Yes," the duo replied. The three continued to work in their silence, until Dia had something to ask.

"Do you think it's possible to have a quick snack break?" Dia asked.

"I suppose so," Platina said, taking a packet of cookies out of her bag.

"YAY," Dia screamed.

*ON THE SECOND LEVEL*

"Guys, can you please help me look?" Crystal asked Gold and Silver.

"Lighten up super serious gal," Gold told her. "Anything important will be lying out in the open.

"You mean a little bit like this?" Silver asked. The others looked where he was pointing. It was a nurse. Accept she was dead. She had her ribs smashed in and a hole in her stomach. Crystal nearly threw up looking at it.

"What could have done this," Crystal said.

"No idea," Gold said.

"Let's see if we can find any other clues," Silver said as the continued to look in the same room.

"Gold, this is serious, stop making those stupid moaning sounds," Crystal told him.

"But I'm not making any noises," Gold said.

"Yes you are," Crystal replied, looking at him. When his mouth didn't move she looked at Silver. He wasn't making any moaning sounds either. Gold looked back at the nurse and she was gone.

"Hey where'd the nurse go," Gold asked the others

"I didn't touch-AAAAH!" Silver screamed as something latched onto his leg, and bit his thigh. It ripped the flesh right off the bone.

"It's the nurse," Crystal said. Gold ran up to it and kicked it in the head. The head flew off the neck and crashed into the wall with a splat.

"Silver are you okay," asked Crystal, worry written all over her voice. She ran over to him and saw the bone.

"I've got some bandages," Gold said bringing back a load of bandages.

"Give them here," Crystal said. The other dex holders had all found them and asked what happened. Gold told them what happened.

"How could the nurse get up if she was dead?" Platina asked.

"I have no idea," Crystal answered her.

"You know who may have an idea," Green said.

"Cobalt, Iron and Amber," Red answered.

"Yeah, let's go find and interrogate them," Green answered.

"What about Silver," Crystal said. "I don't think he'll be okay walking around the town with us."

"Leave him here we'll come back for him," Ruby suggested.

"Alright, let's go quickly," Blue said.

*BACK OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL*

"I still think we should have told them," Amber said.

"They'll find out eventually," Cobalt told her.

"Right now we have a job to do," Iron said.

"Alright where do we have to go now?" Cobalt asked.

"Well, we have two destinations, the first is the power plant, the second is"- Amber said before being cut off by someone.

"What is happening in this city," Sapphire screamed at him.

"Why should we tell you," Iron responded

"Because we outnumber you 4 to 1," Gold told him.

"Yes, well if you can come up with a good enough reason for us to tell you, we will tell you," Cobalt told the dex holders.

"Our friend was bitten by a dead nurse," Crystal said

"Did you say bitten," Amber asked.

"YES," Blue screamed. Cobalt, iron and Amber all looked at each other as if they were planning something suspicious.

"Alright," Iron said.

"This city has been infected with a virus. It turns them into undead. These first undead eat other living beings and they are usually killed. When they bite someone else, the virus passes to the other one, turning them into the undead then they come back to life. This has gone to infect all the inhabitants of this city. The zombies lose all their intelligence and have only their most basic instinct. The need to feed," Cobalt explained.

"Is there a cure for this virus," Platina asked.

"Yes," Iron answered.

"Woo hoo," the dex holders all screamed.

"The virus consumes the body within 2 hours at most depending on the DNA of the person," Amber told them.

"The first stage is weakness; the second stage is their skin starts to turn purple; the third stage is they start to feel woozy and start to act like a zombie; the last stage is losing all intelligence," Iron told them.

"The vaccine is guaranteed to work in the first stage. It is 50, 50 in the second stage. It is next to impossible to work in the third stage, about 5% chance. The fourth stage is the point of no return," Cobalt told them.

"Are there any vaccines in the city?" Red asked.

"At the police station," Amber said.

"It is just down this street," Iron told them. "When you get to that fountain, turn left and the third building is it."

"Come on guys," Gold yelled and he ran off down the street.

"A thank you would have been nice," Cobalt said.

"Thank you," Pearl yelled back at them.

"Alright down to business," Cobalt said, leading the others into the hospital.

"I actually kind of hope they will get out," Amber said.

"We will get them out as soon as we finish what we were sent here for," Iron told her.

*At the fountain*

"Gold get out of the fountain," Crystal said.

"Sapphire, pushed me," Gold replied.

"Guys can we please get back to business," Green said to keep them quiet. They all turned right and walked down the road.

"Why can't we find it," Yellow asked.

"Wait we did go left didn't we," Dia asked.

"No," Blue answered him.

"It was left of the fountain you no sense of direction people," Emerald yelled at them all.

"Arooooooo," a howl came from somewhere next to them.

"I don't like the sound of that, let's get out of here," Red said turning around and running back towards the fountain.

**What, No humour in this chapter. What happened? Anyway what was growling at the dex holders? Check back in a few days to find out who the first victim is. Read and Review. **


End file.
